


Self-care? Who’s that?

by VisceraTea (KittenBloodCoffee)



Series: Not caring is easier than self caring [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hank is a worried dad, Hurt, No Beta, Sickfic, Whump, connor is a goof, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenBloodCoffee/pseuds/VisceraTea
Summary: Connor forgets to take care of himself. More than once.





	1. Headache

Connor was great at his job, it was what he was designed for so naturally, he took pride in fulfilling his job to a high standard but sometimes Connor was a little too determined, even before becoming deviant Connor would always put Hank and his job first meaning he was pretty shoddy at self-care, however after becoming deviant any drop of self-care Connor had gone out of the window. 

This ineptitude at self-care would’ve been ok if androids didn’t have to top up their thirium levels for them to work smoothly and effectively, low thirium levels can make for some highly unpleasant side effects as a deviant, as Connor learned the hard way. 

 

The first time it had happened, Connor was lucky enough he had the day off with Hank in the first place, he had awoken from rest mode, later than usual he managed to note before an unpleasant pain in his head made itself known, nonetheless, he pushed himself up from the position on the sofa and wince at the bright light of the day entering his vision.

 

Connor wouldn't let this stop him with daily activities, of course, he prided himself on his level of productivity and thus he, albeit sluggishly, bustled himself to the kitchen to clear up and cook breakfast for Hank, it was the most important meal of the day after all.

It took Connor much longer than usual to navigate around the kitchen and to prepare a meal for Hank, working around the static in the corners of his vision due to the pressure in his head he notices Hank had come in at some point and was sat watching him, Conner served Hank his meal but before he could clear away Hank grabbed his wrist before saying much too loudly for Connor’s sore head ”Connor, as much as I appreciate you doing all this, please sit down you look like shit”

Connor silently complied sitting opposite to Hank at the table and staring at the floor, just while sitting there it felt like the pressure in his head was increasing tenfold, maybe he should run a diagnostic while waiting for Hank, Connor was surprised when he found he couldn't run said diagnostic at this current moment in time, that was strange he weighed the possibilities for this as his thoughts became hazy and it became hard to think, what was he doing? He was- he can't remember, strange. 

 

Despite Hank’s concern, Connor insisted that he was fine and that they should continue their day as normal once Hank had cleared away his dishes from breakfast, Hank decided that they could go to the shopping centre another day and gave into Connor’s puppy eyes when he pleaded to take Sumo for a walk around the park, once Hank was ready to set off he noticed that Connor seemed to have trouble coordinating his hands to simply tie his shoelaces, Hank spoke up not missing Connor flinch at the volume of his voice “are you sure you’re ok to come out for a walk, son?” 

Connor looked up as if he were a dog who had just been kicked  when he replied he sounded more like a sick child than an android detective “I’m fine lieutenant, I just- ugh, I seem to be having trouble.”

Hank would have laughed if he wasn’t so concerned for the well being of his obviously suffering son, he merely knelt down and helped Connor to tie said laces that were causing so much trouble. 

 

The three of them had managed to make it to the park at a slow yet tolerable pace, once they reached the park Connor sits himself down on a bench and digs the heels of his hands into his eyes before massaging the bridge of his nose, Hank sits next to him placing a tentative hand on his back rubbing small circles on his back before saying at a low volume “you know you’re allowed to admit you’re not feeling so hot son, right?”

Connor huffed a small pained laugh “but I’m an android, androids shouldn’t feel like this.”

“No, but you’re a deviant Connor, everyone has off days including deviants, so talk to me son.” Hank continued to comfort Connor as Sumo quietly padded around the bench in the search of interesting scents, Connor sighed before leaning into Hank’s side “I- I just- I have this awful pressure in my head and it’s painful and distracting.”

“Sounds like a bad headache son is there a reason behind it?”

“I don’t kno-“

“Connor, did you run a diagnostic you fool.”

Connor is silent then, he had not run a diagnostic and thus at this point he forced the program to run despite the pain in his head, the program sent a sharp wave of pain through the android’s head and he slumped forward pinching the bridge of his nose in vain hope of reducing the feeling of a large pressure in his head, to no avail, that is until the program finished and the sharp pain receded back to the ache that the pain had been a moment ago, he became vaguely aware that Hank was saying his name, he looks up at Hank slightly wincing at the pain from the fresh light that filtered through his optical processors before saying to Hank “my apologies lieuten- Hank, it appears I have forgotten for quite some time to top up my thirium supply, it appears the pressure is from the thirium pooling in my head to prevent my main processor from overheating. 

Hank looked horrified before announcing “ok, we’re getting you home and topped up, and you’re staying with Sumo on the sofa until you’re completely better”

Connor smiled slightly “I guess that doesn’t sound too bad.”


	2. Nosebleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took longer than expected, I got distracted. 
> 
> Many thanks to my friend who looked this chapter over for me!

The human and android detective duo were currently investigating a lead on a case they had not long figured out . The scene was seemingly quiet as they analysed all the clues that were present, with Connor sticking evidence in his mouth when the lieutenant wasn’t looking. 

Hank knew that Connor as well as himself were tired, they’d been working on this case for a while now and they were both ready for the case to be done with. But, despite this, Hank had a strange gut feeling that something wasn’t right with Connor, nor the crime scene in which they were currently located. Nonetheless, they both pushed through. 

 

The scene seemed like a regular homicide. The walls, however, donned the trademark symbols of the mass murderer they were trying to apprehend. The murderer specifically targeted androids and seeing as the new laws had just been passed granting androids the rights they deserved, this case was a big one. The murderer used the victim’s own blood to scrawl on the walls: ‘Plastic shouldn’t be alive, it’s not organic’.

On most scenes the scrawls were only visible by Connor due to the thirium evaporating, but this time, the scrawls were visible for all to see - meaning the murder was fairly recent. 

 

Connor made his way around the scene, occasionally stumbling and reporting his finds to the best of his ability to Hank, which Hank providing his own insights. Connor appreciated as it allowed him to see the situation from a human’s perspective. 

They were almost done when something caught the corner of Connor’s tired eyes. They hadn’t checked the basement and the murder was still fresh. Was it possible the murderer hadn’t had enough time to escape the scene?

Connor padded towards the basement entrance, he felt like he was forgetting something or someone. He ignored this, he wanted to be done with this scene and work out why he felt so sluggish and hazy. 

 

In hindsight that was a god awful idea. However, surprisingly enough, the situation did not escalate into a shit show. But it was close enough. 

Upon entering the basement Connor could tell there was something off. He cautiously stepped further into the cool dark room, stepping further into the dark abyss. Suddenly, he was being forced into the cold hard walls, his chest hitting the wall in a jarring manner which made his breath hitch. He felt his hands being forced behind him. 

In the next moment Connor’s self-defence program kicked in,  _ luckily the perp wasn’t armed _ , and Connor found himself pinning his attacker’s arms behind his back. When had he done that?

Connor proceeded to cuff the man’s hands, ignoring the warning signs - that he felt worse than he did before the scuffle.

Why was he down here again?

Oh right, investigation. 

 

Turns out Hank had become curious as to Connor’s whereabouts and set out to find him. He heard what sounded like a stramash in the basement and headed down the stairs as fast as his legs allowed. When he reached the bottom, he found Connor pinning who he presumed must’ve been the android murderer they’d been looking for, the android hadn’t moved from his spot keeping the man from moving, his LED a stuttering yellow.

“Connor - good job, should we get him back to the station?” Hank asked cautiously. Hank’s words seemed to snap Connor out of his trance, however before Hank could advance, there were more officers filtering into the room. They must have heard the noises too. To Hank’s relief they took care of the perp for them and left him and a dazed Connor stood in the middle of the dark room. 

“He must’ve clocked you good huh, son?” Concern already filtering into Hank’s voice before he could stop it. 

 

Connor was confused.  _ Clocked him? _ He hadn’t received a blow other than being pushed into the wall.

He suddenly became aware of a strange sensation on his face. He lifted his hand and swiped at the flesh below his nose. His hand came away coated in thirium. Connor looked up at Hank, who at some point had fished a packet of tissues out of his pocket and was offering it to Connor. Connor took a tissue and pressed it to his still bleeding nose before mumbling; “Hank I don’t- I don’t feel so good, I think I must’ve- uh... forgotten to top up my systems again. The blue blood from my nose must be from the thirium trying to cool my main processor, and-“ 

Hank cut him off. “Ok, that’s enough, let’s get you home. I have some thirium bags in the car.”

 

Hank helped Connor who had grown completely silent to his car before providing him with the promised thirium bags. Connor drained them as quickly as possible before mumbling about needing to sleep to repair anything that may have become damaged, then promptly fell asleep against the car window. 

On the quiet drive home, Hank realised that his android son was a dumbass who would probably be the death of him. 

 

_ But he was ok with that.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I do intend to come back to this however I’m struggling for ideas, if anyone has any potential scenarios for chapters drop a message to my tumblr: kittenbloodcoffee
> 
> Thank you all, you’re all wonderful <3


End file.
